


Lover, be good to me

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: June had been friends with Nora for years. She was used to her idiosyncrasies, her tendency to get lost in the data. The two of them know each other better than anyone else. It still came as a surprise to her when they ended up in bed together
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Lover, be good to me

“What I need right now,” Nora said from the depths of her advanced data analysis textbook, “is an orgasm.” 

Hours earlier Nora had barged into June’s room, backpack slung over one shoulder, a large coffee cup clutched in her hand, and declared she had needed a change of scenery. June knew better than to mess with whatever passed as Nora’s work process, so she happily gave up her desk. 

“What?”

Nora still had her face smooshed into the pages of the textbook when she repeated, “I need an orgasm. I’m stressed as fuck, and I’d feel a lot better if I could just make out with someone and get eaten out.”

June huffed out a small laugh. “I remember feeling that every finals week. But it was too much work to make someone sign the NDA’s and everything, just for a night of casual sex.”

“Exactly! Being involved in the upper echelons of American politics is cool and all, but it’s a serious cockblock. And pussyblock at times.”

“That’s part of why I keep an eye out for hot political reporters. They’ve already had to do the paperwork, and most have a shred of integrity that keeps them from talking.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because you have a thing for nerds?” Nora teased.

“Hey! I prefer the people I take to my bed to know what a clitoris is. It’s not my fault if they all fit a certain stereotype.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

June threw a pen at Nora’s head. She hoped it would get stuck in her curls.

Nora gave a heavy sigh as she began putting things back in her bag. “Fuck this, I can’t focus anymore.”

“Do you want me to call for Chipotle? You haven’t eaten since you got here -” she looked at her phone, “- six hours ago.”

“Thanks, but I’m gonna just head back to my apartment and spend some quality time with my vibrator. I need to turn my brain off for a bit.” She shrugged. “I promise I’ll eat later.”

June had no idea why she did it. The connection between her mouth and her brain stopped, and by the time it caught up again, she had already said, “Or I could do it.”

Nora raised a single eyebrow. “Do what?”

“Um, eat you out?”

The second eyebrow rose. “Really?”

June felt her cheeks getting hot. Suddenly she couldn’t look Nora in the eyes. “Yeah. I know what it’s like to feel that stressed and desperate, and the thought of making a cute stranger from the club sign a mountain of paperwork just makes you want to cry. It’s easier this way.”

“June Claremont-Diaz, are you calling yourself easy?”

“Nora, I’m serious.”

The smile slid off Nora’s face like water off a duck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make too much light of the situation or be dismissive of you.”

June sighed. “Just forget I said anything.”

“What? No. You’re right that hooking up with you is much easier than bringing someone home from the bar.”

“Numbers on this getting weird?” June said with a small smile. 

Nora grinned back. “Twenty two percent chance we have a weird vibe for a bit afterwards, three percent this totally ruins our friendship, but that may go up depending on how good you are in bed, babe.”

“I will make you eat your words.”

“The point is to eat something else, my darling.” This was accompanied by a wink and a crude jerking off motion.

“Get on my bed, and I can get started.” June had no idea where these words were coming from. But she felt more present than she had in her last couple hookups. 

It was as she was crawling into bed, pressing her body down against her friend, that June realized she had wanted this for a while. She discovered she had things that she wanted to try. Like sucking a hickey into Nora’s neck, just over her pulse point. And feeling the soft curve of her breast under her hand. 

June felt like she was on fire as she kissed Nora. She hadn’t known she was hungry until a feast was laid in front of her. But somewhere in the depths of her desperation she remembered that this was supposed to be for Nora.   
“What do you want,”she asked between kisses. “How do you want me?”

“I thought I was clear on the point that I want you to eat me out.”

“Mmmm you did mention that. Help me get your pants off.”

The two of them worked together to strip Nora bare from the waist down. It was here that June paused. She had never actually done this before. It was different to be on the giving end as opposed to the receiving. Well, her past experience has to count for something. She would start with what she liked, and go from there.

With this in mind, June surged back up to kiss Nora. She settled her body between her spread thighs, and brought one hand to the damp curls there. Nora ground against her, seeking the friction that June was withholding. 

June drew her fingers up to circle around Nora’s clit. In doing so she could feel how wet Nora was. It was intoxicating, doing this. It was because of June that Nora was soaking her hand. She desperately wanted to see what Nora looked like when she orgasmed. 

Nora was making the prettiest noises as June played with her clit. All hitched breaths and bitten off moans. She sounded desperate. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Nora choked out when June teased around her entrance.

“Can I?”

“Yes, please.”

June slipped one finger into her. It went in easily; Nora was dripping wet. The angle on her wrist was awkward, but June did her best to thrust into her.

It was probably time to use her mouth, June thought. She shifted so her head was down by Nora’s hips. One of her legs was over her shoulder. 

Once again June paused when faced with something she had no experience with. Scientifically, she knew what the external female reproductive system looked like. She knew what her own looked like, and had plenty of experience getting herself off. It was something else entirely to look at someone else. 

“Sorry, I’ve never done this….” June trailed off nervously. She had gone in with so much confidence. She just wanted to make Nora feel good. 

“Babe, you’ve been doing great so far,” Nora panted. “Don’t use your teeth, and you’ll be fine. And keep using your fingers. I like it like that.”

“Okay.” She pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She could do this. 

She licked into Nora’s folds, right on top of her entrance where she was wettest. She did it again and Nora clenched a fist in her hair. She continued doing this until Nora was writhing and begging for her to do something, anything, to her clit. Well. Since she had asked so nicely. 

In one fell swoop, June sucked Nora’s clit into her mouth and thrust two fingers into her. Nora practically wailed with pleasure. Between June’s mouth and fingers, she was being pushed closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. A constant litany of “yes” and “don’t stop” fell from her lips. June found it was easy to maintain a rhythm, and just follow whatever Nora’s body was telling her. It felt like no time at all until Nora was shaking apart underneath her, lost to the pleasure. 

“Fuck, babe, that was good,” Nora said when her orgasm subsided. “Thank you.”

“I would say it was my pleasure, but it seems to have been all yours,” June said with a smirk. 

“Hey!” Nora swats June, but it’s halfhearted at best. “Speaking of, do you want me to return the favor?”

“I’m good, actually. I did this for you.” June pauses. “You can repay me another time.”

“Deal.”


End file.
